Dora the Teenager
by Caramelgrl
Summary: What would it be like if Dora was a teenager? I might write Dora the Adult if enough people like this story. Please R&R! Note that when I typed in #%*, it came out as #.
1. Chapter 1

Dora: Hello

Dora: (acts like she's very important) Hello. I'm Dora.

Bianca: And I'm Bianca, Dora's best friend.

TV viewer: What happened to Boots?

Dora: Who the crap is Boots… Oh, that retard? I stopped hanging out with him because; well, who hangs out with a talking monkey that's 1 ½ years younger than you and the opposite gender? Seriously, I was a retard with poor hearing and eyesight when I was Dora the Explorer. Now I'm Dora the Teenager!

Bianca: We've just entered the mall, and we're going shopping for makeup! But wait, where can we find some?

Dora: We'll need to look at a map to find that out. And look, there's one! See, I've changed since I was 7. Then, I would be like "Where's Boots?" and he would be right next to me.

Bianca: The map says that first, we go up the elevator to the second floor next to Aunt Hannah's Smoothies, then we go to the left and past the Romantic Café, and that's how we'll get to Makeup Heaven.

Dora: OMG! We forgot to do something totally important!

Bianca: And what's that?

Dora: We like forgot to check our appearances before we went out in public!

Bianca: OMG! How could we forget something as totally important as that! There could have been some cute guys looking at us as we walked in. How do I look?

Dora: Fine. How do I look?

Bianca: Your lipstick is like totally coming off!

Dora: # you Bianca, why didn't you tell me before?! _hurries into a bathroom with her hand over her mouth_ I need your help! Will you check my purse for some lipstick? You have to say Purse!

Purse (which is purple by the way): _sings purse song while objects including lipstick come out of it _Purse, Purse Purse, Purse, Purse, Purse Purse Purse, I'm the Purse loaded up with things and knick-knacks too! Anything that you might need I've got inside for you! Purse, Purse Purse, Purse, Purse, Purse Purse, Purse, yeah! _stops singing _Hello. I'm Purse. I heard Dora needs some lipstick. Do you see the lipstick?

TV viewer: It's right above you and next to the eye liner and powder!

Purse: That took you forever. It surprises me how people can be so retarded. _lipstick stays hovering while other objects go back in the purse. Screen disappears and Dora is holding the lipstick._

Dora: _applying lipstick while looking in the mirror _There, much better! _puts lipstick back in purse_ I did the right thing by coming here today to buy new makeup. This lipstick won't last a second!

TV viewer: Aren't you going to say thank you to me for finding your lipstick?

Dora: No one says those stupid words anymore, retard. _leaves bathroom_

Bianca: So don't you think we should find the elevator next to Aunt Hannah's Smoothies now?

Dora: Yeah.

Bianca: There it is. Let's go.

_Dora and Bianca walk to Aunt Hannah's Smoothies_

Bianca: Dora, we should get a smoothie. I think drinking smoothies makes you look cooler.

Dora: It does make you cooler, but you said it in a very un-cool way and the name of the smoothie shop is also very un-cool. But fine.

Bianca: I'd like a Strawberry Smoothie and Dora would like a Pina Colada Smoothie.

Smoothie Lady: That'll be 4. _Dora and Bianca hand over money _One Strawberry and one Pina Colada! _a minute later, Dora and Bianca get their money_

Dora: Sheesh, that took such a long time!

_Dora and Bianca enter elevator and ride it to the 2__nd__ floor and then exit. They turn left and see Boots from the past._

Boots: Dora, is that you? I'm so glad you're here!

Dora: What the crap are you doing here Boots?

Boots: (hesitant) Dora, you've changed a lot.

Dora: Duh! It's been 4 years! Wait, you look like you're still 5 ½.

Boots: I am.

Bianca: Then how did you get here?

Boots: I don't know. The world turned black and I felt like I was falling and then I landed here and saw you.

Bianca: Ok…

Dora: Who cares? _Bianca and Dora walk off_

Boots: Wait! I need your help to go back in time 8 years! _Bianca and Dora are already out of sight. Boots sulks and walks away sadly._

Bianca: So now we need to find the Romantic Café. And there it is! _They walk there_

_Dora sees a 14-year old couple making out in the café. _

Dora: Such an amateur! _walks in and makes out with the boy _That's how you should kiss someone! _walks out like she's a very special person while everyone stares at her. They hear Swiper_

Dora: That sounds like Swiper the Fox! What's he doing here? _Swiper comes out and swipes her purse_

Swiper: You're too late! You'll never find your purse now! Ha, ha, ha! _runs off_

Dora: How dare you swipe my purse you ! _Benny from the present walks in_

Benny: (hesitant) Here's your purse Dora. _Dora snatches the purse from Benny and she and Bianca walk off without saying anything. _

Benny: What's happened to you Dora? _walks off_

Bianca: So now we need to find Makeup Heaven. And there it is.

Dora: God, it takes such a long time to go to a store! Imagine how long it would have taken if I was still Dora the Explorer!

_Dora and Bianca walk to Makeup Heaven_

Bianca: Wow! This is Makeup Heaven.

Dora: That sounded very uncool.

Bianca: Well, you've said some un-cool things before too!

Dora: Like what?

Bianca: Like "God, it takes such a long time to go to a store!".

Dora: Well, I don't say un-cool things as much as you!

Bianca: Uh! How rude!

Dora: That's not my problem!

Bianca: Look at this wonderful eye shadow!

Dora: Well, I think THIS is good eye shadow! _Bianca and Dora are holding the exact same eye shadow_

Dora: Oh.

Bianca: That was another un-cool thing to say.

Dora: Excuse me!

_Makeup lady comes out_

Makeup Lady: I'm sorry ladies. I was busy organizing things in the back. How may I help you?

Dora: We don't need your freaking help. We can choose our own.

Makeup Lady: I see you're Dora. Thank god I don't have to act like a nice lady right now! I was getting really sick of it.

Bianca: And you're Eliza Martinex.

Eliza: Yes I am. Now stop talking and start choosing your freaking makeup. I would suggest buying that currently popular eye shadow. Is that all you people need? Get some more for gosh sake!

Dora: We are for gosh sake!

Eliza: Well, you don't have to be all crabby about it!

Dora: Well, **you** don't have to be all crabby about it! I'm leaving! _turns to walk away_

Eliza: Well, I guess you wasted a trip to the mall.

Bianca: Look at this wonderful lipstick I found!

Dora: _walks back _Oh fine.

_Girls get more makeup, check out, leave store, leave mall, get in car, and drive away._

Dora: We did it! _music starts playing and song starts_

Dora: We did it!

Bianca: We did it!  
Dora: We did it!

Both: Yay!

Dora: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Bianca: We did it!

_Music_

Dora: My lipstick came off and I put it back on!

Bianca: You did it!

Dora: I did it!

Bianca: You did it; hooray!

Dora: We met Boots from the past and depressed him! We did it!

Bianca: We did it!

Dora: We did it; hooray!

Dora: We got to Makeup Heaven and met Eliza there!

Bianca: We did!

Dora: We did it!

Bianca: Hooray!

Bianca: We stopped Swiper and Dora cursed at him!

Dora: And I taught a couple the right way to kiss!

Bianca: Yay!

Dora: Whoo!

Bianca: Hooray!

Dora&Bianca: We did it!

_Music plays and ends. Cursor comes and clicks on them._

Dora: We had such a cool trip today. What was your favorite part?

T.V viewer: My favorite part is when this show ends!  
Dora: That's not very nice you #. My favorite part was when I taught that amateur couple the right way to kiss.

Bianca: My favorite part was when Dora cursed at Swiper.

Dora: We could have done it without you. Get out!


	2. AN

Dora the Co-worker is up!


End file.
